Meat the Family
by sweetserenity13
Summary: One minute Soul and Maka are having a normal day at home, the next Soul's family takes over all. How will they cope? Suckish summery, I know. Plz feel free to review, favorite, etc. I will continue if I get enough reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO WORLD! This is just a little thing I thought up one day. Just to warn you, the chapters may not be very long. Depends on how I feel. Can't say I'm the best at writing long chapters. Well… On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters from Soul Eater. Does not include OC's.**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

The aroma of the bacon filled the room, the sizzle of the eggs echoed within the floor boards, and the sun brightened each corner. All of which were signs of a cherry Saturday morning.

I sang along with the radio as it played one of my favorite songs.

**( **_**Jar of Hearts**_** by Christina Perry )**

**No I can't take one more step towards you  
**

**Cause all that's waiting is regret  
**

**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
**

**You lost the love I loved the most**

**I learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

**And who do you think you are**

**Running around leaving scars  
**

**Collecting your jar of hearts  
**

**And tearing love apart,  
**

**You're gonna catch a cold  
**

**From the ice inside your soul  
**

**So don't come back for me.  
**

**Who do you think you are?**

**I hear you're ask-**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" cried soul from his room. He scared me so bad; I nearly fell on the burning stove. Rushing to see what the problem was, I found a panicked Soul Eater kneeling on the carpet next to the window; a phone on his ear.

"What happened?" I said, louder than intended. Before I could ask again, he held up is index to silence me. After watching him give a few _uh hu_'s he finally hung up the phone and looked at me, speechless.

"What happened and why are you on the floor?" I asked clouded by confusion.

"Well, an answer to your second question, I'm on the floor because this was the only place I could get good reception." He reminded me of how our reception sucked. "And as to answer your first question, I think you need to be seated before I tell you anything."

Not sure where this was going, I did as he suggested and took a seat on his bed. "Okay, first you have to promise me you won't Maka-Chop me." He said as he sat beside me. "Fine, I promise, now what is this about? Who where you talking to just now?" "Well… I was talking to my family because they are on their way to visit RIGHT NOW!" He answered in super-fast pace that did not allow him to breathe till the end.

I just stared at him in complete shock. Before I could respond, he added, "Hey is something burning?" Knocking me out of my state of shock, I remembered how I left out breakfast on the stove. I immediately ran toward the kitchen. Still hooked on what I was just told.

* * *

**Like I said, I suck at long chapters. But I promise next time will be longer. At least by a little. Thanks for reading. Plz feel free to favorite, review, etc. If I get enough reviews I will continue. Thx again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! Thanks for reviewing Fingersofbone. You were the only one who reviewed. **

**But, I did get a lot of people who faved or followed. So I will go on with this story. Plus I have nothing better to do. Just want to let you know that here Soul and Maka are dating. I am dedicating the chappy to my only reviewer ****Fingersofbone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters or the songs. Just the oc's.**

* * *

**Soul's POV**

All morning she just zoomed spraying and wiping everything she could. Then, when she ran out of spry, she just spat on whatever it was she was cleaning and wiped.

"Maka. Chill, okay? Your acting like it's the end of the world." He said in attempted to somehow comfort her.

"It is the end of the world, to me. You and I both know your mom never liked me, and when she finds out we've been dating. I'm dead." An expression of realization and terror covered her face.

It was clear that my attempts to comfort her weren't working or making it worse. Then I had an idea. I walked over to the radio and turned it on and dilled it to the 80's channel. For some strange reasone 80's music seemed to sooth her no matter what song.

**(Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson)**

**As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A  
Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On  
The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was  
Her Doom!**

**Annie Are You Ok**  
**So, Annie Are You Ok**  
**Are You Ok, Annie**  
**Annie Are You Ok**  
**So, Annie Are You Ok**  
**Are You Ok, Annie**  
**Annie Are You Ok**  
**So, Annie Are You Ok**  
**Are You Ok, Annie**  
**Annie Are You Ok**  
**So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie**

She immediately began to relax. Just then someone rang the doorbell. Tensing up again she out a way the cleaning supplies and began straighten out the room.

It was so clean it sparkled. But not to her. It was the city dump in her eyes. As I made my way to the door, I could make out Maka's body in the corner of me eye sitting on the sofa.

As I turned the doorknob I heard whispering on the other side of the door cease. Once it was open all the way, I saw a slender woman come up to me and give me a bear hug.

"Soul! Oh my baby. I missed you so much!" the woman said.

"Hi mom." I said in a board voice.

* * *

**So here it is. The second chappy! It's even shorter than the last even though I promised it would be longer than it. But, like I said I suck at long chapters. Hope you don't mind. If you have any good idea's plz let me know by PMing me. Thx and don't forget to review, fav, etc. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So here is the next chappy. I promise this one will be long. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the songs.**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I watched as Soul opened the door from my seat on the sofa. Then, my instincts took over and I instantly jumped up when a slender woman began to press him to her breast. A little too hard for my taste.

After realizing it was his mother, I silently walked over to greet our guests. As I made my way, I noticed that I was getting looks from Soul's brother Wes and a girl our age I did not recognize. From Wes, I was getting a look that said "Oh yeah. You. Me. Saturday. My place." And from the girl I got a look that said "I hate you. You not good for Soul I am. YOU ARE THE ENEMY!" my only thoughts where of me hoping she and soul where not related.

"Hello Ms. Evens how was the trip?" I asked Soul's mother Jessica Evens. She had finally stopped smothering her son long enough for him to breath.

"Oh, it's you. It was fine. At least, until now." She answered with a face of disgust. She had always hated me. I'm not sure why, but I think it has something to do with the fact that Soul and I live together in a whole other state, spending most of every day together and now dating, which they didn't know about yet.

"Now, now, Jessica be kind. Maka is our son's partner after all." Said Soul's father Byron Evens. It was strange seeing Soul with his family. The all had brown hair with blue eyes. The girl had red hair and green eyes so it was pretty clear that they weren't related. Thanks goodness. Soul was all mismatched and seemed to be the odd one.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Tina Bell. Souls GIRLFRIEND." The red head emphasized. I looked toward soul who also seemed to be shocked.

After a moment of silence, Soul came out of shock and corrected her. "She is really just an old friend. Although she has the biggest crush on me." He had whispered the last part in my ear. _That would explain a lot_ I thought to myself.

"What's going on?" a tired talking black cat with a hat came in. "What's with all the noise? You people need to be a little more respectful to us who are still sleeping."

"Oh, hey Blair. Good morn-"before I could continue I was interrupted by a very high and very loud squeal.

"OMG it's a talking KITTY!" Tina ran up to Blair a squeezed her so hard I thought she would die, literally.

"WAAAAH, no not the fur!" cried an aggravated Blair, running away from the feisty red head. Before I could do anything they were already chasing each other down the street.

"Should we help?" Wes asked, looking back at the direction the two went.

"They'll be fine. Tina has her phone with her." responded his mother.

"Yeah and Blair knows her way around." I added. Once I spoke I instantly regretted it. I got a look from Jessica that is, even now, too scary from words.

Itching to change the subject, I invited the family to sit in the living room while I prepared a snack in the kitchen. As I began cutting up fruits, Soul came in.

"Are you ready to tell them?" he asked, knowing I knew what he had ment. It seemed like I was more worried to tell them about our relationship than he was.

"Wait, you want to tell them now? I don't soul, maybe when your mom is at her happiest." I suggested.

"No offence Maka, but with you here, this is the best it'll get." He said, laying a hand on my shoulder. I looked into his crimson red eyes and was instantly mesmerized. We stood like that, face to face, inches apart for what seemed like forever.

We finally broke apart when we heard someone clear there throat in the doorway. It was Byron. My only thought was _Oh shit_.

"Dad, shouldn't you be with mom." Byron responded by changing his disappointed look into a large grin that stretched from earthier sides of his face.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

"Dad shouldn't you be with mom." I said trying to change the subject. Dad looked like the joker with that smile.

"I knew it. I knew it all along." dad said, acting like the all-powerful Oz.

"Huh?" Maka and I said in unison.

"I knew you to were going out the first time I saw you together. The way you look at each other. This," he said waving his finger between us, "Is going to work." With that, he walked back to his wife in approval.

I looked to Maka who was looking at me in return. I pulled her in by the waist, put my other arm around her neck and was about to kiss her when we were interrupted by a loud…

"WHAT!"

* * *

**So how did you like it? I made it way longer. Sorry for not updating sooner. Plz feel free to review, fav, follow, etc. If you have any good ideas, plz PM me. I'm running out of ideas and without ideas I can't write, and if I can't write I will have to discontinue the story. Remember, no idea is a bad idea.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, had a lot of stuff going on in my life. But I'm back and am LOVEIN' it. The Idea for this chappy is from **DemonKitty184**. Thanks for the support everyone. Enjoy! And by the way, the last paragraph is bolded because my computer was being weird, nothing is wrong with your computer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Just the OC's.**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

My first reaction was to go see what was going on, which I imeadiently regretted. Soul's mom was angry, and I mean angry. There were fumes blowing out of her ears. Here face looked like a tomato with eyes. She turned toward me, her hatred very visible.

She got up from her seat on the sofa and began walking toward me. She was so scary, that she could make a kishin pee his pants. She stopped right in front of me, inches from my face.

The next few moments where all a blur, but before I knew it, I was on the floor. Soul was bent over me in a protecting stance, his arm in a shape of a blade, and Byron and Wes were holding Jessica back.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I've seen mom angry, but never this bad. In a split second everything made a turn for the worst. Mom grabbed one of Maka's pig tails and pulled her down. She then pined her to the wall and had a hand around her neck. For a normal woman, she was strong, stronger then Maka maybe.

I instantly pushed mom out of the way so she could let go of Maka. Maka fell to the ground gasping for air. I was hunched over her when mom tried to come at her, but instead she nearly ran into my bladed arm. Shock was all over her face when she realized I had just threatened her with my blade. Before she could do anything else, dad and Wes grabbed her and pulled her back.

"What's going on?" Tina asked when she came through the door holding a tired Blair in her arms and watching everyone. "What did I miss?"

"You missed Mom go crazy over Maka because she has been dating Soul for a while." Informed Wes, Mom was still to in shock to say anything. And now so was Tina.

"She… is dating… MY SOUL!" She screamed so loud, Blair ran off in a panic. _'I can't believe THAT is what she's most concerned about.'_ I thought to myself. _'Actually, now that I think about it, I do believe it.'_

"Mom, back off!" I yelled over my shoulder. "Please calm down and go take a seat?" it was more of an order then a question.

Mom did as she was told and took a seat. The look on her face showed confusion and shock. Her eyes said hurt. I hated that look on moms face. I Felt a ping of guilt in the pit of my stomach, but blew it off because I knew I did what I had to. What mom did was so uncool.

"Why Soul? Why are you protecting that whore and treating me like the enemy. Your own mother." Now her face was covered in disgust.

"Because, mom, she is my Mister, my friend, and my girlfriend. It is our job to help each other. What you just did was uncool. I know your angry but that gives you know right to do what you did." I helped Maka up and supported her, "Now if you'll excuse us, I'm going to make sure Maka is okay." I knew Maka was alright, but I needed an excuse to get out. And I knew she did to.

We walked into the kitchen and there was a wave of relief upon us. Maka made her way to the freezer and grabbed an icepack. She then sat on top of the counter and rested the pack on her head. I guess she wasn't as alright as I thought.

"You okay?" I asked. I was now standing in front of her, my arms resting on her lap.

"Yeah, just bumped my head on the wall, and as much as I hate to admit it, a little shaken up." She said, swallowing her pride. "How about you?"

"Angry, concerned, guilty, confused. An endless list of emotions." I said, annoyed. "In all, just plain frustrated. I mean, why did she do that. I see that she was angry, but that was insane. Why she had to attack you and couldn't just talk it out, I have no idea. Whatever the reason, I'm pissed." I let all my frustration out while she listened contently.

That's what I love about Maka. You could go on and on and she would just listen. When she knew I was finished, she replied.

"I know Soul, but she is still your mother. No matter how right you are. She has to have a good reason why she did what she did. We can only-." Maka was cut off with the loud sound of hysterical laughing.

Maka and I went the go check it out and found a big blue blob rushing in. "HEY GUYS! YOU MAY END YOUR SORROW YOUR GOD IS HERE!" Following the ecstatic blunett was an apologetic Tsubaki, a giggling Patty, a dramatic Liz, the asymmetrical symmetry freak kid, and cute scaredy cat Crona with a hungry Ragnarok. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

* * *

Well there you go! Soooooo sorry for not updating in forever. School got in the way if you know what I mean. Hope you liked it. PEACE OUT! 


End file.
